gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
47th Corps
The 47th Corps were a special corps of the Muhou School led by Kibe Ryuuhou and Yashichi. They're a special corps whose members fight thanks to the Juugan battle drug given to them by Hanamura. As such, they're obscenely powerful warriors but lacks intellect or strategy. There are only 10 members (counting Ryuuho and Yashichi), but their names weren't revealed. Members *'Kibe Ryuuhou': The Leader of the group, the "Silver Demon" who mastered the use of Juugan. *'Yashichi': Kibe's second in command, he's the only survivor and the only member who doesn't take the Juugan. *'Chakram Member': A bald little man who carries a chakram. He fights against Zenmaru on a bridge and when his weapon is deflected and his partned defeated he tries to kill Zenmaru by blowing himself up with explosive flasks. *'Claw Member': A young man wearing a bandanna with the Muhou Symbol, he's armed with claw-shaped blades on his wrists. Despite his thin body he's very strong, but is defeated by Zenmaru and dies in the following explosion. *'Giant Sword Member': A man with long fair hair wielding an humongous claymore with a squared blade, is the first to attack Gama. Later he tries to chop Kashitarou, but is killed by Kibe, who squash him flat with his club. *'Fist Member': A young, gaunt man with black hair armed with iron gauntlets, he's strong enough to break stone with his fists, and can ignore even the pain coming from his shattered hand afterwards. He's killed by Gama. *'Giant Falchion Member': A man with very short hair wielding a large curved sword with a long handle. He tries to kill Gama but he's killed in the following counterattack. *'Giant Scimitar Member': A man with a cloth mask covering most of his face, is armed with a huge scimitar-like katana. Tries to kill Gama by taking him by surprise thanks to the dust clouds risen from his attack but is killed first. *'Hammer Member': A bald man with a war hammer. He's only briefly seen for a moment, and killed by Gama during the following battle. *'Spear Member': A man with black hair wielding an odd spear with a zigzagged blade. Gama steals his weapon from him and then kills him. Abilities Overall Strength None of the lesser member can talk or reason very well due to the brain damage caused by the Juugan, but still they're deadly warriors, capable of dealing inhuman damage with their attacks and wield gargantuan weapons with ease. They're also immune to pain, as shown first with the Claw-wielding member who simply grinned and made a demented grimace when Zenmaru chopped his arm. While they do show some basilar use of fighting technique, they can still be defeated by better techniques, as Gama showed. Weapons *'Giant Steel Club Kokusosou': Kibe's weapon of choice, is a huge kanabo with sharp claws on its edges. *Chakram: An Indian throwing weapon, it's basically an elaborated steel circle with sharp edges which can be toss like a shuriken, but because of its size and edge it's deadlier. *'Claws': A weapon composed of a pronged flat blade similar to a claw which is attached to the user's wrist. It can be used to slash at the enemy or block incoming swordstrikes. *'Unnamed Giant Sword': A colossal sword with a squared blade, resembling an european claymore. *'Iron Gauntlets': Gauntlets made of metal plates. *'Unnamed Giant Falchion': A large single edged sword with a longer-than usual handle and hollow blade. *'Unnamed Giant Scimitar': A katana-like sword with long blade ending in a massive curved tip. *'Unnamed War Hammer': A one-handed weapon meant for crushing the enemy's defense. *'Unnamed Spear': An odd spear whose blade is single edged and zigzagged. Apparently it's heavier than usual. Category:Muhou School Category:Antagonists Category:Decease Category:Groups